<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Dead To Me (Or At Least You're Meant To Be) by melie_mouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788872">You're Dead To Me (Or At Least You're Meant To Be)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melie_mouse/pseuds/melie_mouse'>melie_mouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Amnesia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Shinguji Korekiyo, Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister Being an Asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melie_mouse/pseuds/melie_mouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"How does one learn how to grow, how to be forgiven, how to live, when they are being taught by someone who shouldn't be alive in the first place?"</p><p>He was a charming, mysterious anthropologist. She was a girl with amnesia. This is their story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Familiar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: This fic features sensitive themes such as abuse and suicide.</p><p>There is also some strong language such as the f-slur. This is rated mature for a reason so please stay mindful when reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just another day for Korekiyo Shinguji. He went through his day like any other, showing up to class, not really contributing but rather observing others. In his breaks he read; it wasn't like anyone would be bother talking to him anyway. And at the end of the day he faced the same unpleasant confrontation  he usually did.</p><p>As he walked round the corner of the corridor, he tripped over someone's foot which jutted out from the other side of the wall. Sounds of rapturous laughter followed when Korekiyo's masked face hit the floor.</p><p>He looked up at his three regular aggressors.</p><p>One was rather heavy set and was awfully short for a boy his age. His whole body seemed to almost jiggle when he laughed.</p><p>The next boy was tall, not quite as tall as Korekiyo but tall enough to look intimidating from Korekiyo's compromised position on the floor. His eyes were hooded and his thick eyebrows always seemed furrowed over them.</p><p>The last one, standing in the middle of the other two, was presumably the leader of the pack- the one who had stuck out his foot. Compared to the others he was ruggedly handsome (emphasis on the rugged part). He was muscular and had wavy brown hair styled up into a sort of quiff, looking like a gangster as he smiled menacingly down towards Korekiyo's pitiful heap of a form.</p><p>Korekiyo had travelled across every continent and had encountered many unusual groups of people. However, these three oddities seemed by far the most perplexing group he had ever had the displeasure of seeing.</p><p>The three ceased their chuckling and the leader spoke. </p><p>"Well, would you look who it is? It's the masked freak himself!"</p><p>Korekiyo didn't respond and although it had never worked for him in any of the previous ambushes, he kept holding onto the thought that maybe if he ignored them, they would go away.</p><p>They didn't. </p><p>He continued, "Why do you even wear that mask anyway?"</p><p>"Probably because he looks like a girl underneath- wearing lipstick and shit." the tall one replied.</p><p>"Or he's a fag." chimed in the fat one.</p><p>"Oh? We don't like fags, do we?" said the leader. "Fags always get what's coming to them." </p><p>This was an awfully repetitive routine to Korekiyo. It seemed to be a cultural tradition to the trio. He knew what was coming and braced himself for an attack, shielding his eyes with his arms.</p><p>But there was no attack. </p><p>He removed his arms from his eyes to see a girl standing in front of him. He couldn't quite see her face from his current position behind her however he believed that he could just about see a plaster cast on her arm.</p><p>"You may call him a freak, but why don't you take a look at yourselves? You think you're so funny but you really aren't. You're...you're monsters!"</p><p>The leader glanced at the other two. </p><p>"Looks like someone can't take a joke." he smirked. "Geez, if it bothers you so much we'll leave... but only if you let me sign your cast." He winked.</p><p>She hesitated, her confidence faltering slightly.</p><p>"Fine." she uttered taking a marker pen out of her backpack.</p><p>He made quick work of scribbling on her cast, snickering at the final result before throwing the pen on the floor next to Korekiyo.</p><p>"See you round, doll face!" he called as he turned away, his goons following as they all chucked.</p><p>The girl turned to Korekiyo and crouched down by his side. He looked up at her and their eyes met. She looked familiar and a sudden realisation hit him. It couldn't be-</p><p>"I'm so sorry you had to deal with that," she said before noticing the horror stricken expression on his face. "Hey, you're looking at me like you've seen a ghost! I suppose you're still pretty shaken up. Are you sure you're okay?"</p><p>He quickly regained some composure. </p><p>"Oh I'm quite alright really. Please don't allow yourself to get concerned about my wellbeing; I'm used to it. It happens all the time."</p><p>"Well it shouldn't." she grumbled, frantically looking all over her cast.</p><p>"... May I ask what you're doing?" Korekiyo asked, intregued by her odd behaviour.</p><p>"Searching for where that guy put his name so I can report him... Oh." she sighed.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"It's... It's a penis. " she said holding up her arm to show Korekiyo the crude, poorly drawn image.</p><p>"Well, humans can be fairly bizarre creatures, I suppose."</p><p>"I'd hardly call him a "human". " she retorted.</p><p>Finding this humorous, he began to laugh before stopping abruptly. His sister had always told him that he had such an ugly and odd laugh. </p><p>There was an awkward silence that lingered in the air a touch too long. </p><p>"Would you like to sign my cast?", the girl asked.</p><p>Korekiyo was slightly taken aback by this. People never tried to interact with him so this was... different.</p><p>"Sure." he replied, picking up the marker that was on the floor beside him and signed his name in cursive.</p><p>"Korekiyo Shinguji... that's a lovely name."she said smiling down at her arm. She stopped smiling, becoming alert looking at him again.  "Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't even introduce myself! My name is Y/N." she exclaimed extending her hand to his, pulling him up and shaking it.</p><p>Korekiyo considered his next move very carefully, this was risky enough already.</p><p>"You seem familiar, have we met before?", he asked.</p><p>She thought for a second.</p><p>"No I don't think we have. I don't remember you. But then my memory has been a bit fuzzy since my... incident" she replied, pointing at her arm. "I'd better get going." she continued, "I have a class project to finish."</p><p>"Farewell Y/N."</p><p>"See you soon Korekiyo!" she replied, smiling once more as she left.</p><p>Korekiyo looked down at his other hand; he still had her pen. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Korekiyo Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After arriving home from school, Korekiyo put his stuff away and made himself dinner, spaghetti bolognese to be precise. It was a recipe his sister taught him when he was younger. The secret was extra paprika, which really helped to add a spicy, memorable tone to the otherwise simple dish. Sister had always been so wise; she always knew best and Korekiyo was ever thankful that she willingly lent him her wisdom.</p>
<p>He strained the thin noodles of pasta before topping them with the fragrant and rich sauce and taking a seat alone at the table for two. </p>
<p>He sighed as he poured himself a glass of red wine to have with his meal. It really hadn't been the same since Sister left. Their comfy apartment felt unnaturally large and overwhelming. However, it never quite felt empty, rather incomplete- often feeling that she had never fully left but had instead left pieces of herself behind. </p>
<p>He would usually take this time alone at dinner to think about his sister. However tonight he could not shake thoughts of Y/N from his mind. He felt guilty, disrespectful. This was the time he was meant to be honouring his sister, it was certainly not the time to be preoccupied with thoughts of someone else. </p>
<p>These thoughts continued right up until he went to bed as he stared at Y/N's marker pen which he had placed on his bedside table. He rolled over onto his other side, once again feeling a growing pit of shame and something else that he couldn't quite identify in his stomach. </p>
<p>To put it simply, he found Y/N fascinating. In his life, he had visited every continent but never had he met someone who defended him in the way she did. Not only that, but she also bothered to partake in unnecessary conversation afterwards. To him it really was bizarre. The only other person who tried to protect him from the world was-</p>
<p>"My dear brother," she cooed softly, standing at the foot of his bed—their bed. "My dear, foolish brother... Don't think I didn't see that spectacle after school today. "</p>
<p>Korekiyo remained still, paralysed in a sort of fear. She was like this every night. He loved her so much yet to her he always seemed to be at fault.</p>
<p>"What a curious little girl you met today! Rather outspoken don't you think? She should learn to keep her mouth shut. You too. You ought to learn a lessson."</p>
<p>Korekiyo still didn't respond as he wasn't quite sure what to say. He could already tell by her tone that she was in a bad mood and he didn't want to burden her by provoking her further. </p>
<p>"You aren't seriously still thinking about her, are you Korekiyo?"</p>
<p>He sat up slightly, looking up at her eyes which seemed to penetrate through him. A cold gaze which felt as painful as a dagger. He averted his eyes.</p>
<p>"Perhaps..." he sighed almost inaudibly.</p>
<p>She began to quietly chuckle, slowly crescendoing into boderline hysterical laughter.</p>
<p>"Please sister," he continued, "It's only because I intend to return her pen."</p>
<p>That wasn't entirely a lie. He definitely didn't want to keep the pen any longer, that's what started this whole conversation. However he could never admit to himself (or to Sister) that he wanted something more- to properly repay Y/N for her kindness and to perhaps talk to her more.</p>
<p>Sister stopped laughing. </p>
<p>"I'm not an idiot Korekiyo." she started, "You wish to speak with her again, I can tell. But unfortunately I cannot let that happen. The world is a dangerous place, dear brother and people are not to be trusted. That includes the girl. Do you honestly believe her story? That she just <em>forgot </em>what happened, what you did to her?"</p>
<p>Korekiyo didn't think it was possible to lower his eyes any further. He didn't quite know what he was more ashamed of, what he tried to do to Y/N or the fact that he failed to complete the task, disappointing his sister.</p>
<p>Sister lowered her voice and altered it to a more sympathetic tone.</p>
<p>"My darling brother, I'm only trying to protect you from the dangers of this world. I hope you understand that." she whispered crawling onto the bed beside him. "But please promise me that you will never talk to her again."</p>
<p>"...I promise." Korekiyo replied somewhat begrudgingly before Sister pulled him into a tight embrace.</p>
<p>"Thank you so much my dear brother! Now please get some rest." she said as she got off the bed.</p>
<p>Korekiyo rolled over once more to look in the full length mirror next to his bed. He could not disappoint his sister again. However, as he looked in the mirror he saw that it was only him, like it always had been. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tell Me More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for all of the kudos and lovely comments. If you like this story then please feel free to check out the "You're Dead To Me (Or At Least You're Meant To Be)" SPOTIFY PLAYLIST: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1IvAsHGAEWMlUYOpnHCsVb?si=h_b1p48vTUGUNqfP9Q-dag</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N was by no means popular, however her friendship group was large enough to contain a couple of girls from the other half of the school year.</p><p>The next day, as they sat down for lunch,they noticed the addition of the crude image on her cast.</p><p>"Oh my, what IS that?" one of them asked, pointing at it.</p><p>Y/N then explained her encounter with the three boys who were harassing Korekiyo.</p><p>"Oh, those guys? Yeah, they're always doing stuff like that. They often go after him." the same girl explained.</p><p>"Often?" Y/N asked.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"But why? You guys know their names. Why didn't you report them?" Y/N was disappointed with her friends. They knew that bullying was wrong yet by ignoring it, they enabled the bullies' behaviour. How long had Korekiyo been subjected to this? No wonder he seemed so on edge the whole time they talked.</p><p>"You mustn't have heard." the other girl from the opposite year half started, "Apparently he's a complete psycho! Each lunchtime he walks the length of the school grounds talking to himself about his sister. They seem close, like weirdly close. I even heard from one guy that he is WITH his sister!"</p><p>"That's gross! And honestly just kind of sad." replied the first girl.</p><p>"Are you serious right now?" Y/N said breaking up the conversation, "That is obviously not true! When I spoke to him, he was frightened but he was lovely and charming too. To me it almost sounds like... Have either of you even tried talking to him?"</p><p>Y/N and the other girls turned their gazes towards the two of them, waiting for some sort of response but all they could do was look away in shame.</p>
<hr/><p>Currently Y/N was sitting alone at a table in the school library. It was the end of the school day and she could hear the muffled footsteps and voices of students as they gathered with friends to walk home. It was loud out there.</p><p>The library however was tranquil, the only sounds being the occasional flipping of pages, the school librarian typing on her computer and the steady, low hum of the printer in the corner. Y/N liked this atmosphere and over her years at the school, the library became a special place to her, spending many lunchtimes and hours after school there reading classics on days when she felt mentally drained.</p><p>However, right now she was not reading any classic novels. Instead she was borrowing the school librarian's tippex to cover the drawing on her cast. Students were not permitted to bring their own tippex into the school anymore since an incident a year prior in which a male student almost died from trying to inhale the fluid with his friends to get high. Sunset Hill High School–what a place to be...</p><p>The librarian, who was a pudgy woman with short, brown hair and colourful rimmed glasses, did not mind at all. She had a certain fondness for Y/N after their many years of conversation, always saying to the girl,</p><p>"Oh Y/N, you really do keep me young!"</p><p>Y/N could probably use her help with the tippex. Who knew that tracing over it with one hand could be so difficult? Her hand wasn't usually this shaky. She looked up towards her desk about to ask for her assistance, when she recognised the boy who was already at her desk taking out a large stack of books.</p><p>"Hey! Korekiyo!" she called out to him, forgetting that she was in a library, earning an irritated "shh" from another student across the library as well as aa quizzical look from the librarian. She mouthed an apology to the librarian before whispering a much quieter, "psst, Korekiyo.", gesturing at a seat opposite her on her table. </p><p>As embarrassing as it was for Y/N, it certainly caught Korekiyo's attention, much to his dismay. However it would be rude to just ignore her, especially after catching the attention of all the others in the library. He thanked the librarian quickly before hurriedly carrying his hefty stack of books towards the table. His eyebrows were furrowed and if his face were not covered by the mask and the stack of books, Y/N and all the others in the library would have seen a look of utter embarrassment upon his face. Luckily he was able to push down that feeling before reaching the table and regained complete composure by the time he placed his books down. </p><p>"You recognised me?" he asked as he took a seat.</p><p>"Well, you're really tall, your hair is down to your waist and you wear a face mask everywhere you go." she replied, "You're not exactly hard to spot in a crowd."</p><p>"I suppose you're right." he responded giving a slight chuckle.</p><p>Y/N looked at the books. As she traced her eyes up and down the stack she was able to read some of the titles, "<em>Purity and Danger: An Analysis of Concepts of Pollution and Taboo</em>", "<em>Discipline and Punish</em>", "<em>The Interpretation of Cultures</em>"...</p><p>"You have quite a few books there." she said gesturing towards them, "What are they about?"</p><p>"Anthropology."</p><p>"I think I've heard of that but I'm not quite sure of what it is. Please could you explain it to me?" Y/N asked.</p><p>"Anthropology...studies customs, legends, folk tales, songs, and much more all around the world. "he started. "It is a study that examines the thought behind culture, faith, and customs. Think of it as archeology but for communities as opposed to concrete." And for the first time, Y/N saw his eyes twinkle with pure joy and glee. It felt like a forbidden magic that he had let loose.</p><p>After he finished explaining, Korekiyo noticed the way that Y/N's eyes were fixated on his and was immediately filled with regret.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I must apologise for boring you; I got overexcited." he said speaking quickly, his face red with embarrassment.</p><p>"Apologise?" she questioned with a confused face, "But you're not boring me at all. In fact..."</p><p>And then she said something that Korekiyo had never heard before. </p><p>"Please, tell me more."</p><p>This was new and strange, evoking an unusual sort of growing sensation inside of him. He felt somehow even taller, so large and important— a truly odd and alien feeling. So he started to explain more, feeling more and more at ease with Y/N. Y/N poured just as much passion into the conversation as he did, asking questions and describing similar stories she had previously heard.</p><p>Before they knew it, all of the other students had left the library, leaving just the two of them. They only became aware of this when the librarian announced that it was only five minutes before the library would close.</p><p>"My my, I did not realise it was so late!" exclaimed Korekiyo, "I ought to take my leave." He began to put some of the books into his schoolbag.</p><p>"Wait.", Y/N started. "I heard that you don't have many friends."</p><p>"Y/N, don't you know that it is rude to gossip?"</p><p>"I'm sorry for being nosy." she apologised, "I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just found you really interesting yesterday and I wanted to learn more about you."</p><p>"That's OK Y/N; they are right. I do not have any acquaintances, but what of it?" he asked. </p><p>"Well... I was wondering if I could change that." she replied, "May I be your friend?"</p><p>Korekiyo was taken aback. A friend? He'd never had a friend before. Most of the time when people tried to get him to open up... Well they didn't. On top of that, Sister certainly wouldn't approve of this partnership.</p><p>"I-I don't think..."</p><p>"I know it can be scary to try new things," Y/N pleaded "but please could you just give it a shot? For me?"</p><p>And before he even knew he had spoken, Korekiyo had responded,</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>There was a moment before he had realised what had left his mouth and a feeling of uneasiness washed over him; as if a thousand eyes were watching him from inside the walls of the room. But it was too late for him to take it back; he would just have to deal with the consequences later.</p><p>"So what exactly does this entail?", he asked. "I'm not awfully skilled at this"friendship" business."</p><p>"Let's start by talking more often." she replied. "Are you free on Saturday?" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Be Yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone. I'm sorry it has been a while but I'm back. This chapter is relatively short but I hope to upload more soon. Thanks for all of the kudos/support 🧡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're late." she said as he came through the door, leaning against the doorframe at the opposite end of the hallway, her arms crossed upon her chest. She had been anticipating Korekiyo and he could already tell that she was not in a good mood.</p><p>"I do apologise." he replied as he closed the door, about to put his school bag down, "I was doing some extra anthropological research was all."</p><p>Suddenly he felt himself slam against the door. He winced at the sensation, letting out a whimper as she pinned his wrists to either side of him and put her knee between his legs to prevent him from moving. </p><p>"Research?" she scoffed, letting out a giggle. "What complete and utter bullshit. You honestly expect me to believe that?" she said, edging closer to his face. Though she was several inches shorter than him, Korekiyo still felt intimidated by her presence—by this closeness between them. He wanted to avoid eye contact at all costs, whether that meant finding another object to fixate on or closing his eyes completely. However neither were viable options as he felt his eyes lock into hers. She had complete control and she wasn't planning on letting him go.</p><p>"I have eyes, you know. " she continued. "I have eyes everywhere. You were talking to that girl weren't you?"</p><p>She waited for a response but Korekiyo barely had enough willpower to gasp for air.</p><p>"<em><strong>weren't you?" </strong></em>she snapped making Korekiyo jump.</p><p>"Y-yes Sister." he whimpered.</p><p>She finally let him go. But rather than getting up and running, Korekiyo felt himself sink somehow even further into the back of the door as she walked away from him.</p><p>"I have never, <strong><em>in my life, </em></strong>known such disrespect!" she spat as she made her way to the dining room- to the table that was prepared for dinner but lacking the dinner itself. She circled around it continuing, "I am your family. I have done nothing but love you and protect you. Don't tell me that you're going to spend time with her? You're detestable! You know that?"</p><p>"Saturday." he sputtered, not even realising what he had said until she rapidly turned to him with a venom in her eyes. It was impossible to tell if she was frightening or merely frightened. "She asked to spend time with me this Saturday." he confessed. </p><p>"You can't."</p><p>"It's too late." he replied. "I have already accepted her invitation."</p><p>She sighed, lowering her head into her hands. "You really are an idiot, aren't you? Do you know what you're going to have to do now?"</p><p>He shook his head. </p><p>"You are going to have to repulse her. Anything else would be too risky. If you disgust her, you will never be bothered by her again."</p><p>"How do I do that?" he asked. "How can I be sure that she will think of me as grotesque?"</p><p>"Just be yourself." she replied calmly. "It shouldn't be that hard."</p><p>And with that she was gone, leaving Korekiyo alone. He wasn't hungry anymore. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korekiyo hadn't expected it to be quite so warm, especially for this time of April. He was standing outside of the entrance of a local park waiting for her. He stood there in his uniform made for him by Sister, a uniform that usually filled him with a sense of pride. However he couldn't help but feel undeniably stupid as he sweat under the layers. He could tell that he was getting weird looks from passers-by so he lowered the brim of his cap over his eyes. If you can't see them, they can't see you, right?</p><p>He looked down at his watch. It read two minutes past noon. She was already two minutes late. If she was already this late, then she might as well not show up at all. Maybe this would be easier than he expected. If Y/N didn't show up, he could just head home and the two would never have to bring it up again.</p><p>Just as he turned to leave however, he heard a voice call after him.</p><p>"Korekiyo? Korekiyo is that you?"</p><p>He turned to see a girl in a light, summer dress bent over her own knees, using her uncast hand to lean on as she panted. Over her shoulder was a brown, leather satchel. It looked heavy. Y/N.</p><p>"I'm so sorry I'm late. I'm really not used to wearing dresses like this with the cast. It took me forever to put it on. It was really funny actually, I had to-" she greeted before stopping herself, sensing the boy's embarrassment. "Not that you need to know all the details. Wow I really ought to get more in shape. I look such a mess." she mumbled to no one in particular. Y/N often found herself making memorable entrances in one way or another.</p><p>"Well I think you look wonderful." said Korekiyo. He didn't mean to; it just slipped out. Maybe because that's what people are meant to say to friends. Not that they were friends, not that he even wanted to be friends. No! He wanted to be anything but. People are polite a lot of the time, not because they want to. They have to. There's nothing more to it. The world is filled with empty compliments. What's one more to a never-ending list? He just had to tread the next few hours very carefully. He could do that, right? A few hours (at most). Maybe not even that. If he could find some excuse, any excuse, he could leave early. Everything would be just fin-</p><p>"Thank you. You look nice too- very smart." she replied. "So what's the occasion?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"It's just the uniform." she started to explain, "I really don't mean to be disrespectful or anything but I have to admit that I don't see people wearing clothes like that too often. So have you just come from some sort of club or event or do you just have a really unique sense of style?"</p><p>"This? Well this was actually made for me by my sister. Hand made. It's very dear to me."</p><p>"That's so sweet! So I can assume you're close?" she asked.</p><p>"Very."</p><p>"Well, she's done an amazing job. Is she a tailor?" Another question. What was with all the questions? One after another, after another, after another. Korekiyo found this highly irritating.</p><p>"No... she isn't<em> currently employed</em>."</p><p>"Ah. I understand how hard it is for people to find jobs sometimes. It's a shame. She's very talented. She could make a business out of it. Anyway, shall we get going?"</p>
<hr/><p>The park itself was nothing out of the ordinary, with several tree lined paths. Children could be heard playing in a trickling stream, splashing about and laughing. Across the stream several adults, presumably the children's parents, were sitting on benches engaging in their own lively conversations. One man was grilling meat on a barbeque. A family barbeque- how pleasant. Korekiyo felt beckoned by the smoke of the meat, pulling him in. He craved it, which was unusual; he never felt hungry at this time of day. He didn't eat lunch. He would only eat if his sister was there. Otherwise it would be considered rude.</p><p>As they kept on wondering through the public park, Korekiyo couldn't help but notice how the surroundings were growing more and more unfamiliar to him. He used to come to this park often as a child. Had he really never ventured this far? It <em>had</em> been a while though. Maybe things had just changed in the last couple of years without him ever noticing. They came to a line of trees. A wood.</p><p>"Isn't this the end of the park?"</p><p>"Well technically yes," Y/N explained. "But there's somewhere I want to show you. I promise it's worth it."</p><p>She took a step into the wood, the shadow of the thick canopy falling over her body. She turned to him, extending her hand.</p><p>"Are you coming?" she asked him.</p><p>He looked down at her hand. He didn't take it. Instead he looked back up into her eyes.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>As they ventured through the wood, the golden specks of sunlight shining through the leaves became more and more sparse, the trees grew taller and the sounds of the vibrant park became quieter and quieter, drowned out by the complete tranquillity of the wood. It was a lovely place however Korekiyo couldn't deny that all of this walking on the uneven ground was becoming tedious. </p><p>Then, as if sensing this, Y/N started to speed up, filled with determination.</p><p>"Come on, we're nearly there!" she called to him, almost running now.</p><p>"Hey wait up!" Korekiyo pleaded, picking up his own pace. Where on earth did she get all this energy from? </p><p>She simply laughed as the trees cleared and she ran into the light of the sun. Korekiyo followed. They stopped.</p><p>The view was amazing. It was some sort of garden or field with all different sorts of grass, sprinkled with many types of wildflowers. Only some of the flowers were in bloom but the buds of the remaining ones were made out of so many different colours. It was like a rainbow blanket of opportunity stretching over the earth. In the centre of this field was a hill and atop this hill there was a tree- some old oak. It's branches were all twisted in different directions, hugging itself and reaching for the sun at the same time. The light bounced off the leaves giving it some sort of glow, an aura. It felt like home. Korekiyo smiled under his mask.</p><p>"See Korekiyo? Isn't this wonderful?"</p><p>"Certainly." he replied. "It's not everyday that one gets to see such beauty."</p><p>"Then let's sit down." Y/N said, leading him up the hill to under the tree. She took a quilt from her satchel which he helped her lay out and they both sat down. She began to take other articles from her bag: food items. Sandwiches, fruit, bottles containing water, juice, fizzy drinks, there was even a box of sweets. Korekiyo looked in dismay as she laid out all the food.</p><p>"Well lets dig in!" Y/N announced. "I'm starved." she said before picking up a sandwich and taking a bite. She felt a sense of pride; this was a good picnic. It took her a while to prepare it all and she did so with extra care. But it was all worth it- it tasted amazing! However, she couldn't help but notice that Korekiyo didn't even go anywhere near the food. Something had to be wrong.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" she asked.</p><p>"Oh yes." he replied. "I'm just not hungry. That's all."</p><p>"But it's lunchtime."</p><p>"I don't eat lunch."</p><p>"What? You don't eat lunch?" </p><p>"I don't need to."</p><p>"But what if you get hungry?" she asked. </p><p>"I wait until dinner."</p><p>"But still, are you sure you don't want anything? I know I can't finish this all by myself." </p><p>"Alright." he said. "If it will stop you blathering, may I please have that apple? " </p><p>"Of course." she replied "You don't have to ask you know."</p><p>He picked up the apple, holding it delicately as he inspected the fruit. It was perfectly ripe and shone in the sun's light. </p><p>"I hate to sound impolite but could you face away from me whilst I eat?" he asked. "I don't like being looked at."</p><p>Y/N had an inquisitive look on her face but it vanished before replying, "Whatever makes you comfortable.", before shuffling to face the other way. </p><p>"Thank you." he said softly, before biting into the apple. </p><p>And there they sat for the whole afternoon, watching the flowers come into bloom. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Free to Roam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter mentions themes such as suicide.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korekiyo was alone that night. He didn't expect to feel as relieved as he did. Not that he would tell her- but he was thankful to finally have some space within his own home. He wondered where she had gone, for how long? Why? A low level of anxiety bubbled within him, simmering below the surface. But it didn't matter. He didn't mean to sound selfish but, for now, he was grateful for what he had.</p><p>She did not reappear for several weeks. And within that time, Korekiyo had noticed a great change in his life. His surroundings seemed lighter, more colourful. Perhaps he was lighter too? Other people in his classes had began to talking to him more often and he had now become quite acquainted with Y/N's friend group with whom he spent his lunchtimes with (giving himself permission to eat for now; after all, there was no telling when his Sister would return). He had kept up regular meetings outside of school with Y/N too. He was ever grateful for that. How she had let him in with such open arms with no expectation of anything in return except his company. She truly was special.</p><p>However he could not shake this feeling from his heart. Guilt perhaps? Or maybe it was the emptiness he was confronted with when he got home to the apartment?</p><p>Today, however, he and Y/N were visiting a museum in the city centre. It was one of his favourite places. He visited it a lot as a child, so much so that it became a sort of second home. He was so excited to share such a special place with his new friend.</p><p>They spent lots of time in each exhibit. Y/N was particularly enamoured by the romantic era paintings- the intensity and contrast within the landscapes. She practically glowed. And when Korekiyo looked at her, he felt a part of himself soften. He could tell that she was in a good mood today, even more so than usual.</p><p>They were now in the Ancient Egyptian section of the building.</p><p>"I'd hate to be like that. Wrapped up in a full body cast." Y/N joked as they both looked at the mummified body within the sarcophagus before them.</p><p>"They're dead Y/N. I don't think they really care."</p><p>"But still, it's so constricting!" she continued, "When I die, I want to be cremated, to be free to roam. Not confined to a box."</p><p>"Well, I suppose that's one way of looking at it."</p><p>"Sorry. It's a bit morbid, isn't it? Me talking about what I want when I die."</p><p>"No need to apologise." he replied. "I believe we've all thought about it at some point."</p><p>"Well this cast has been annoying enough. I'm not getting my whole body wrapped up like a fruit winder when I die." she said, causing them both to giggle, the sounds of their joy reverberating through the empty room. "I have some good news though."</p><p>"Yes? What's the news? "</p><p>"I'm getting my cast off next week!" she exclaimed.</p><p>"Oh." he said. "That sounds great."</p><p>"Isn't it? I can finally have this nuisance out of the way. It's a shame all the signatures will be gone though..."</p><p>"I suppose."</p><p>"You know, it's kind of funny..." she started.</p><p>Korekiyo began to panic. She was onto him. She always had been. This was all a trick to lure him in. She had acted so innocent all this time, but they both knew the truth. He had to find some way out. He-</p><p>"I never actually told you how I broke my arm."</p><p>"It's quite alright. I-That won't be necessary." he protested.</p><p>"It's quite a funny story really, albeit a bit embarrassing." she started "You see...</p><p>I actually fell off the top of the school building.</p><p>Or I jumped.</p><p>The thing is, I can't remember which! Since it happened, I can't remember anything that happened on the day. My parents, fearing the worst, went for the latter so I've been going to therapy since. It's actually been good. I've learnt to appreciate the little things more, especially seeing as I shouldn't be alive in the first place, you know, with the height and all. I was very lucky to have only broken an arm." she explained. She noticed that Korekiyo seemed a bit... Unusual. Tense. He was avoiding eye contact and he was... Sweating? She couldn't quite tell seeing as most of his face was covered.</p><p>"Korekiyo, are you alright?" she asked, placing her hand upon his shoulder.</p><p>He jumped a bit at the unexpected contact. "Hm? Oh, um, yes. Just deep in thought is all." he replied.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"I can assure you I'm perfectly fine." he responded, nearly too quickly, his eyes flicking back to the sarcophagus in front of him. </p><p>"Don't you agree it's funny? To not even know how I broke my arm? I'll probably never know the truth."</p><p>"I do agree; that is highly unusual."</p><p>"But just between you and me," Y/N lowered her voice, "I don't think it was a suicide attempt." She could see his face forming an odd expression. He still looked on edge, confused perhaps? She began to explain, "I mean, if it was, surely I would remember feeling low prior to the incident. But, I don't. If anything, I was feeling great. But also, my own suicide is a pretty big event. I wouldn't do it without some sort of planning...</p><p>Korekiyo?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Korekiyo, are you quite sure you're alright?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Apologise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"She's onto you." Sister warned, as Korekiyo slammed the front door shut.</p><p>She couldn't have picked a worse time to come back. However, knowing her, it was probably her intention to return when he was feeling low. She had a habit of doing this, coming when he was on the brink of desperation. It built a sort of routine, a dependency. Because after all, who else would be there for him? He needed someone to tell him what to do in the day, everyday. Someone to tell him what to eat, what to drink, when to talk and who to talk to, what to like, who to hate. She had to help him to live, because otherwise he'd feel that he was doing it wrong.</p><p>Now however, after being left alone for such a long period of time, Korekiyo had learnt how to circumnavigate through the days himself and he discovered that he needed not to be afraid of life. He had begun to grow his view of self, his courage, his will to exist... until now, when he realised that he was still as utterly clueless and as frightened as before. He was nothing but the shivering, snivelling child that Sister had taken in to her home so many years ago.</p><p>"I know." he replied, slumping against the door.</p><p>"God, you really are useless aren't you? You disobeyed me, completely, to go on a whim with some girl, only to wish me back when everything inevitably went wrong, begging at my knees for help. You really think I'll help you?" she sneered, standing over his crumpled body.</p><p>The boy began to sob. "Just tell me what do do. Please. I need you to tell me what to do." </p><p>She watched the pathetic display of his tears hitting the linoleum floor, like beads falling from a broken necklace. To her it was ugly, grotesque, unsightly. She simply turned to walk away, to leave him alone. She was interrupted by a yell from the floor.</p><p>"You got me into this mess, dammit! You can get me out of it!"</p><p>She stood still, shocked. He had never fought back like this before. </p><p>"This isn't my fault." she said, calmly, with regained composure.</p><p>"But you made me do it!" he protested.</p><p>"I didn't." she replied. "You were the one who acted upon it. So stop whining and help yourself get out of your own mess. She's not worth your worrying anyway."</p><p>In that moment, Korekiyo felt something he had never quite felt before: pure, unbridled rage. Sister did not show herself to help him out. No. She only wanted to mock him and make him turn back to her. Then, as if something broke inside of him, years of confusion and pain exploded out in an eruption that neither of them expected.</p><p>"Fuck you!" he exclaimed, not even realising he had said it. "You've never cared about me at all! You just wanted something you could control."</p><p>"You..."she growled, "I did this all for you! When everyone left you behind, laughed at you, mocked you, I was always by your side! I always looked after you! I <em>loved</em> you!" she shook before falling to the floor. "I thought you loved me too..."</p><p>"No, no! I <em>do </em>love you!" he protested. "More than anyone else."</p><p>"Clearly not more than <em>her</em>." she retorted, her bitter voice dripping with scorn.</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"If you really loved me, you'd apologise." she interrupted.</p><p>She waited, waited. She waited for words that never came. She took it upon herself to fill the empty silence. "What's so difficult to understand? It's shouldn't be that hard. Just apologise. It's all you have to do. Go on. Apolosise... Apologise, apologise apologise..."</p><p>But he found himself empty, numb, still. Her words digging into him whilst simultaneously meaning nothing. </p><p>"I'll stay here for as long as it takes." she continued. "Apologise, apologise, apologise, apologise, apologise..."</p><p>She kept on repeating it, turning into motionless static. It was going to be a long night. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Talk to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day at lunchtime, Y/N and her friends were sitting at their usual table. Korekiyo however, had not yet arrived.  Y/N found this odd. Korekiyo was usually so punctual and since joining their friendship group, had always been the first to arrive at their usual meeting spot for when they weren't in class.</p><p>"Hey, have any of you guys seen Korekiyo?" she asked.</p><p>"Geez, you get so worried about him." one of the girls chuckled back. "It's like you have a crush on him or something."</p><p>All of the others turned their heads towards Y/N, waiting for for her response.</p><p>"Oh no, no!" she protested, "It's nothing like that. We're just friends."</p><p>"Right..." the girl replied.</p><p>One of her other friends chimed in, "You're in the same class as him, right? He is in school today, isn't he?"</p><p>"Yeah, that's right." the girl responded. "He's in, but in class he was completely zoned out. He wasn't paying attention at all and the teacher got really mad. Maybe he had to stay behind." </p><p>Y/N couldn't help but get concerned. Korekiyo was no teachers pet, but this was out of character. He was usually so studious and focused. This was just...strange. Something had to be up. Y/N was now completely so lost in her own thoughts, running through all the possibilities, that she didn't even notice Korekiyo standing in front of her.</p><p>"Aren't you going to eat that?" he asked, pointing at her untouched sandwich. "You're always the one rambling on about the importance of lunch."</p><p>She snapped out of her trance, looking up at him for a moment before speaking. "Oh, um yeah. Of course! I was just lost in thought."</p><p>Some of the girls quietly chuckled as they all shifted, letting Korekiyo take his place next to Y/N. She noted the dark circles under his eyes. Had he been skipping sleep?</p><p>"Is that so?" he asked, "What about?"</p><p>The girls looked expectedly at Y/N, leaning in as they tried their hardest not to grin.</p><p>"Oh, um, you know... I'm just really excited to get my cast off tomorrow." she replied. A white lie. She was excited, definitely. But she couldn't just spill her true thoughts to the others. She would sound silly, overbearing, obsessive. And personally, Y/N did not particularly like the idea of compromising her image. Not at the moment, anyway.</p><p>They all spent the rest of lunchtime together, as friends would. They ate and talked about their favourite shows and had a good amount of fun. However, despite the fun atmosphere, Y/N couldn't shake unease from her mind. Something was off with Korekiyo, she could just tell. She just didn't know exactly <em>what</em> it was that had him acting this way.</p><p>At the end of lunch, they all said their goodbyes and left. Meanwhile, Y/N was left on her seat, rapidly scribbling something in her notebook before ripping out the page. Korekiyo stayed with her as she did this.</p><p>"Y/N I hate to break it to you, but if you stay much longer you'll be late to your next class." he reminded her.</p><p>She grabbed her bags and handed him the slip of paper. "Here."</p><p>"This is-"</p><p>"My phone number." she answered. "I don't know what's been going on but if you ever want to talk to someone, please, give me a call. It's what friends do, after all."</p><p>When he didn't respond, she began to walk away, believing that she had embarrassed herself. Besides, she didn't want to be too late for class. But as she was about to turn the corner, Korekiyo called after her.</p><p>"Y/N!" she turned back towards him. "Thank you, that means a lot to me."</p><p>"Don't mention it." she replied with a smile, before turning away once again. </p><hr/><p>Sister was already waiting at the front door. Korekiyo decided to ignore her presence, closing the door behind him before simply walking past her. However, when she yanked him back by his hair, he couldn't help but yelp out in surprised pain. Her piercing eyes bore into his.</p><p>"You still haven't apologised." she stated. "Do you have nothing to say for yourself?"</p><p>He didn't reply, slowly turning away. But before he could, she took his jaw in a vice like grip.</p><p>"Have you learnt nothing? You insolent boy. You speak when you are spoken to." she spat.</p><p>He freed himself from her grasp. "I would prefer to speak when I <em>choose </em>to." he replied, moving away again as she chased after him. </p><p>He ran into his room, slamming the door in her face. She wailed and banged on the door as he locked it. Looking for a place to hide, he settled for underneath his duvet. There weren't many good hiding places in his room. Besides, she'd probably just phase through the walls and find him anyway so he might as well get comfortable. He fumbled for his mobile phone, shaky, slender fingers searching for the right numbers as Sister yelled through the door. He couldn't help but sob, his heart pounding as the phone rang.</p><p>"Let me in! Let me in!"</p><p>
  <em>Please pick up...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Korekiyo?" a female voice asked. It sounded crunchy through the speakers. "Hello? are you there?"</p><p>"Y/N, its me, Korekiyo." he said, his voice coming out shakier than he had intended. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. You can hang up if you're busy-"</p><p>"Korekiyo, are you alright?" she interrupted, concerned.</p><p>No response.</p><p>"Korekiyo?"</p><p>A piercing screech interrupted his thoughts. Sister wailed loudly before slumping her body onto his door. He brought his attention back to the call, "Um, yes. I apologise. We must have had a bad connection."</p><p>"Korekiyo... are you crying?"</p><p>A pause, "Yes, but don't you fret. That's unimportant."</p><p>"Unimportant?", she exclaimed. "No, you're clearly not okay! You've been acting odd all day, just please tell me what's wrong."</p><p>"I don't believe I can do that." he replied, turning his attention to the door which was still being banged upon, albeit a bit quieter. "Not right now."</p><p>"But Korekiyo," she pleaded, "I want to help you."</p><p>There was another pause. He wanted to tell her. He really wanted to. But he just couldn't find a way to say it. It would be too unusual, overwhelming, downright strange. It was too complicated. Maybe another time. Time... That was what he needed now. He was simply biding for time, biding for words. He began to speak.</p><p>"Can we..." he started, thinking over his next words carefully. "Can we please just try to talk? Like normal people do?"</p><p>"Of course." she replied. "What would you like to talk about?"</p><p>"I...I don't know."</p><p>"Hey" she reassured him, "That's okay. I know! Why don't you talk to me about anthropology? Tell me a story. One of your favourite myths."</p><p>He smiled softly from the now quiet comfort of his room. "Okay. I think I can do that."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>